


Family Trees are Complicated Even for Normal Familys

by Bi_In_A_Hoodie



Category: Hermitcraft RPF, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Charles | Grian is a Watcher, Dadza, Everyone else only has one so it’s not creator/character separation so what is it???, Floris | Fundy Has Daddy Issues, Floris | Fundy Needs A Hug, Ghost Wilbur Soot, Ghostbur, How Do I Tag, I Blame Tumblr, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I also blame sleep deprivation, I just checked they go to the same place but still why???, I literally have no idea what I’m doing, I really REALLY don’t know what I’m doing, If you cant tell I really need to sleep more, Inspired By Tumblr, No Romance, Philza is a Great Dad, Tags Are Hard, Trans Floris | Fundy, Uncle Grian, Uncle Grian AU, We love Wilbur but he’s a shit dad, Why does Techno have two character tags???, at least at this point I have no idea what’s gonna happen later, if you can’t tell I have a mental breakdown every time I try to tag something, it been a while so don’t be afraid to correct my Evo lore, my writing is shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:49:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28523478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bi_In_A_Hoodie/pseuds/Bi_In_A_Hoodie
Summary: If you think your family tree is confusing, imagine Fundy’s confusion when he see’s an uncle he’s never heard of (blood related, which is surprising considering Phil’s habit of adopting random kids) that’s apparently still alive. Alive, if the records are correct that is.Or: Ghostbur is kinda shit at being a dad, so Fundy goes looking for a new caretaker.(Also every chapter notes includes important detail about how the AU works, Wilbur’s family, and other stuff because Grian has done a few series and I kinda pick and choose what to include here)
Relationships: Charles | Grian & Taurtis, Charles | Grian & Wilbur Soot, Floris | Fundy & Charles | Grian, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 27
Kudos: 309





	1. The Family Tree

**Author's Note:**

> Tommy and Techno are not Wilbur’s biological siblings, and Phil isn’t his biological father either.  
> Fundy is really fucking confused about absolutely everything concerning his family, and so is everyone else.

Fundy can’t deal with this anymore.

Everytime he confronts Ghostbur about his less-than-ideal parenting, the spirit ran away and forgot everything.

Which, by the way, is really frustrating.

Which was how Fundy found himself in this situation, staring down at yellowing pages puzzling over the name of a man he’d never met.

  
“Grian & Wilbur” 

They were twins.

  
The family tree was written on a piece of parchment that had been carefully written on in ink, cursive and fancy.

At least the first part of it was. Wilbur, Grian, and their parents where done in pen, neat and printed.

Then was Phil, Techno and Tommy. Their names were written in Phil’s handwriting, with what looked like charcoal.

Fundy’s name was written down by Wilbur, “ ~~Floris~~ Fundy”. It was slightly messy, but in that charming way his father always did things. ~~The way he always did things before, that is.~~

His mother wasn’t there. But he barely knew her anyways.

Fundy had never heard his father speak of a twin before, the only sibling he’d ever mentioned were Tommy and Techno, but neither of them would be able to help him.

Tommy was a teenager, only having been taken in by Phil shortly before Wilbur pioneered his nation.

Tommy was also immature, a trouble magnet, and exiled to an island far from Fundy’s reach.

Techno lived in the mountains, and had always had a taste for conflict. Getting involved in every fight he could was the last thing Fundy needed, and the fact that there is currently an army dedicated to taking him down wasn’t helping.

Phil was great, don’t get him wrong. But Fundy knew how much doubt in himself Phil would have if tasked with taking care of him. ~~Fundy wouldn’t dare ask him after what he had to do to Wilbur~~

  
This “Grian” might be the only person he has left.

And Fundy might be desperate enough to look for him.


	2. Wanna see you now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fundy attempts to escape the Dream SMP, meanwhile in hermitcraft Grian is relaxing and gets a message from a friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I don’t know how to link because I’m stupid but here’s the username of the person who inspired this: give-grian-rights on Tumblr)
> 
> Anyways, in this AU, Grian and Wilbur got separated after their home server got deleted. Both of them assume the other is dead.

Fundy couldn’t believe it. It was ridiculous.

Wilbur had a twin, and he didn’t tell him about it.

He had a third uncle he’d never met, never even knew _existed_ until after his father had died and lost a good chunk of his memory.

There’s also the fact that this “Grian” had never contacted him. If he’s even still alive, does he know Fundy exists?

If not that’s another thing to add to his “shitty dad” list he’s been making mentally.

Not to mention he had no idea where this “Grian” was, and going to the world hub is going to be really difficult with Dream around.

Who knows if the admin would let him leave.

* * *

  
Grian was laying in the treetops of the jungle, not much was happening today, and despite his record of being involved in almost all major events he was enjoying the moment of peace. Nothing could interrupt this feeling of calm he had fallen into.

His comm bracelet buzzed, Taurtis wanted to know when they could next hang out.

_  
how does next Tuesday sound_

_sounds like foreverrrrrrr_

_i wanna see you nowwww_

_its almost four, if I show up now you won’t see much of me_

_fineee_

_but soon please_

_alright_

_how about Sunday then_

_!yay_

_:) see you then_

Yeah, today was a great day.

* * *

Sneaking out of the house wasn’t an issue, everything he needed was packed up and he made it to spawn hardly making a sound.

This was the tricky part, sneaking out of the server without anyone noticing until he was gone.

He isn’t sure how many people would even be awake at this godforsaken hour, but he wanted to be as quick as possible getting out.

He opened a portal to the world hub, his hands were shaking.

What if Dream was awake? What if he knew what Fundy was trying to do? What if he had stayed up just to catch him trying to escape?   
  
Deep breaths.

Calm down.

...

or at least calm enough to leave smoothly.

_This is it, you’re leaving._

_You’re leaving the server you’ve lived in your entire life because you’re so fucking desperate._

Who knows how long he’d be gone?

Certainly not Fundy.

He stepped through the portal, and entered a place he’d only ever heard of in the stories of his childhood, a connection between all that exists and even things that don’t yet.

He entered the world hub, and only then did he realize just how vast the universe is.


End file.
